A wide variety of content is available for streaming delivery to media devices for presentation. The content may include audio, video, or both. The media devices may include televisions, set-top boxes, tablet computers, personal computers, gaming consoles, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, and so forth.
Traditionally, drops in data transfer rates result in cessation of content presentation or a transition to presentation of lower quality content, such as encoded at a lower bitrate. This cessation or transition to lower quality content may result in an undesirable user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.